Safe and sound
by readerlover821
Summary: All the times that Robin sang for the team.   Missions, sad times and anything! Suggestions on songs is wanted!
1. Chapter 1

M'gann was crying. And it was horrific. No one tried to confront her. It was too painful , but it was as if someone decided that if no one said anything it would make everything better. Lies, lies, LIES. She was lying herself on the bed in the living room, weeping. Robin was also in pain. They had both lost people they loved and cherished, and to have them snatched out of your live that quick….

He walked in careful not to disturb her , sat down and stroked her hair. She cried even harder. The boy didn't know how to comfort a person. He barely got comfort himself. He tried to think of how his mother would comfort him. She would kiss the pain away and sing a Romanian lullaby.

Îmi amintesc de streaming lacrimi pe fata ta  
>Când am spus, "Eu niciodată nu voi lăsa să pleci"<br>Când toate aceste umbre ucis aproape lumina  
>Îmi amintesc ai spus, "Nu mă lăsa aici singur"<br>Dar toate că este mort şi au plecat şi au trecut in seara asta

M'gann looked at him (with tear filled eyes) and sniffled. He took a deep breath and began to sing in english.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Artemis was the first to hear the foreign song. She looked through the door of the kitchen to find robin singing looking at the wall with M'gann laying her head on his chest, the weeping slowly stopping. Slowly. But, Artemis began to break down too. She didn't even notice the tear tracks streaming down her face.

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

" I feel really bad for M'gann. I mean to lose a brother like that must be bad for he…" Wally paused. He was just about done talking to Super boy when,… when he heard a voice. Sure, he has heard his best friend sing before**.(1)** But, every time he did so , it sounded like an angel falling from heaven. "Something's wrong. Something is really wrong." He said before pulling Super boy to follow the voice 

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<br>M'gann was almost asleep. Her half-lidded eyes just hanging . Robin sighed while ,now , everyone was watching with blurry eyes. He closed his eyes and imagined the big picture of his parents at the manor. He smiled and continued. 

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound <p>

M,gann was asleep. But, robin felt the need to continue. He had to finish for the loved ones, for himself, for the team and himself. Just for him. 

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>La La (La La)<br>La La (La La)  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)  
>Artemis couldn't watch anymore. But, as she walked away she sang to last lyrics .Wally was in a trance. He couldn't stop swaying to the rhythm . Super boy was just mixed. He didn't know whether to cry, leave or do anything.<br>Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

Doar închide ochii  
>Vei fi bine<br>Vino lumina dimineaţă,  
>Tu şi eu voi fi în siguranţă şi sunet ... <p>

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. 

He looked down to M'gann and smiled. "Good night,….sister. You may have lost your brother ,but …. You have me.

I hope that's okay."

**Okay, people before you cry yourself to sleep, just know it was about M'gann watching her brother die and robin came to comfort her! **

**What? You think I done with making my bird sing? YOU CRAZY PEOPLE. **

**Okay disclaimer. I do not own Young Justice and I will not own young justice, but I love their show any way!**


	2. RARE BEAUTY

"This has to most embarrassing mission. EVER."Robin stated walking into the Mature Chinese Bar."Hey all you do is pretend to be the Owner of the Bar's blind daughter and investigate to see which one of the men is the kidnapper of the missing dancers,and plus you look cute in that outfit." Artemis said, while Robin pouted. First, they get assigned a mission, which was fine, but he had to dress in a Long blue dress, with short sleeves and showed some of his shoulder, but the Wrap Wrapped around the entire dress. Hiding him and the beautiful dress but, it didn't hide his face which showed the brightest blue eyes and the gems placed on the middle of his forehead, with ...OH, Was that Lipstick? Anyway, with the extensions in his hair and it gelled back,including a crown that jingled when he moved around."How many people do i Have to perform for?" Robin stared off( pretending to be blind) ,but he still saw all the hungry looks, he was hung on to Artemis's hand a little harder."HEY! I mean, just one. He asked for the best dancer, so at least act like you can dance."She whispered, and dropped Robin in front of the Semi-drunk man, sitting in front of him hanging on to two he saw him, he dismissed the girls, he asked "How did you become Blind, huh? Some kind of accident?" Robin responded in a relatively high voice." I was born with it." The man suddenly looked confused for a second." Why would a blind girl work here?"Robin thought quick of a answer. "Should I blind girl not work here?" The older man laughed. "You're right. tell me your Name."

"Mei."

_**"Mei?**_ Why Mei? Every girl here, choose a name related to a flower. Why is your name so ordinary?" The man, now was positively confused.

"Well...I don't want to be put in the same category with those girls."Robin said smiling a bit. "Well is your *clears throat* specialty? "

Robin was starting to get slightly irritated with this guy._Can't I just dance and get it over with?_ "Dancing." "Well, _Mei_ ,dance and peform and I will see if you are really good but ,first come Closer." Oh _CHEESUS. _He made his way slowly, hands in front of him, pretending to not know what was in front of him, and only got a foot in the stomach, stopping him. He grunted and stood still. The guards came in quietly and made the position to stand behind the man. The guards weren't made of the employees though. Wally snorted, but stayed in his position has one of the guards, alongside Conner and Kalduar who looked slightly amused of the gesture. Robin glared at them for a millisecond, before gasping at feeling of the uncapped sword. the flat part of it slapped him on his flawless cheek and made its way down. Wally's eyes widened, and he was about to take out his weapon, when he saw Robin shake his head the tiniest bit. He reclined , but stared daggers at the old 30 year old man. The sword made its way down his chin to the top of his chest. He heard the 'POP' of the binds that held the wrap together and the it went flying backwards. Robin gasped and stumbled backwards, but the man grabbed the dress and pulled him forward. "'Don't you know the rules?DANCE."He clapped his hands and the music players( including Zatanna, Megann and Artemis ) made their way behind robin and sat down. The bells that signaled the dance was starting, rung and he began to dance and _sing._

_**Bei fang you jia ren, _**Jue shi er du li **_ (A rare beauty in the North, she's the finest lady on earth)**_

_**_**Yi gu qing ren cheng,**_ (A glance from her, the whole city goes down)**_

_** Zai gu qing ren guo **_ _**( A second glance leaves the nation in ruins)**_

**Ning bu zhi Qing ,cheng yu qing guo**_** (There exists no city or nation, that has been more cherished)**_

_** Jia ren nan zai de (Than a beauty like this.)**_

The team Gaped. Robin was dancing beautifully and moving, spinning and looking flawlessly and ...WOW. The man started to sing along to and ruined the song, but to people *coughcough Wally coughcough* all that mattered was Robin and Robin alone. He spun around , making the entire dress fly around, making him look exactly like a bird. The man looked like he was becoming intoxicated into the young( what he thought) girl in front of him.

_**In the north there is a beauty:**_

_**Surpassing the world, she stands alone.**_

_**A glance from her will overthrow a city;**_

_**A second glance will overthrow the State.**_

_**Don't I know she can overthrow the city and the State?**_

_**But such a beauty cannot be found again!**_

Robin did one last spin, before sitting ,his back facing the man, and throwing his head back and his left leg out. Everything went silent and robin smiled a bit, finishing the last note. Suddenly , the man attempted to grab robin, but he was suspecting it and pulled the hidden knife off his leg and held it against the man's throat. "Try me,idiot. you're under arrest."

* * *

><p>Robin went to his room and tucked the dress into the drawer in his room. "You did a nice performance, <em>Mei." <em> Robin smiled at the warm, strong arms that wrapped around his torso."Thanks and thank you for saving me, _guard." _Wally buried his face into Robin's neck. "No problem. Absolutely, no problem."

* * *

><p><strong>...* Turns left*...*Turns right*...* Comes out with bullet-proof vest* <strong>

**Hello my fellow fanpeoples! I have created another story! And yes. It is based off The house of flying Daggers. LOOK IT UP. The beauty song house of flying . And... If any of my lovely reviewers knows a deviantart drawer or is a deviantart drawer, could you draw Kimono!Robin and send it to me? I would love you forever! Not like my love is valuable . *Shrugs shoulders* **

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR HOFG OR ANYTHING! ( IF I DID robin and roy would be a couple. they don't get much love.) **


	3. BURLESQUE GIRLS

**Hey, PEOPLE! I think you all know that I am new writer, so when i connected my email to my account to this I was suprised about the amount of STORY ALERTS on my previous storys. AND I SAT HERE, CRYING BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT A BAD THING. Then a couple days later i was actually questioning myself and i was like "Maybe it's not." and i looked it up and now I faceplam myself every time i think about it. ...**

***FACE PALM* **

**ANY WHORE , This story is For UMMMMM, ANON. And youngjusticefanatic asked if the first Chapter M'gann actually watched her brother or i just made it up and, no i made it up. =) I got the idea, because she has a LOT of cousins and brothers and sisters and YEAH. **

**I DON't OWN YOUNG JUSTICE ( if i did Roy and Robin would a couple. They need love, people.) or this song.**

* * *

><p><strong> A club somewhere in Someplace<strong>

Today, Was the Justice League's day off. They were trying to enjoy it as much as possible, without beating a random criminal senseless. Everyone was there too, Hawk girl, Hawk man, Wonder woman, Batman, The two Green Lanterns, Superman, Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Martian Man hunter, and even Red Tornado! HE made a android, and looked like a normal human, now, so he could hang around the team. And by default Captain Marvel and Spe- Red arrow was allowed to come. They had already gone shopping with the ladies and now they were heading to the midnight bar ( thanks to the Bruce I MEAN Batman). " Take a sit everyone. First I would like to congratulate The Justice League for Fifteen years we have been protecting people."Superman said after Clicking his glass, smiling at the round table, filled with people, Roy played with his cup and frowned. He was supposed to be hanging with Robin and Wally, but mostly Robin. He loved that kid a lot, to the point of having a crush. What he didn't know, was the surprise wanting for all of them in the stage when the performance would come they would find out in 5...4...3...2...1...

* * *

><p><strong>PAUSE THE FLIPPIN' PLAYBACK. WE need to find out how this performance starts and WHO (wiggles eyebrows) is in it. So Flashback to the Beginning of the day! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning in the same day<strong>

Wally groaned, Finally breaking the silence. The league announced to them, that they would be gone the entire day and they weren't allowed to leave the mountain, while the adults were gone."Robinnnnnnnnnnn! Do something boy wondery or something." Wally said falling off the coach. " I am not a trick monkey, stupid." Wally frowned, opening his mouth to say something that would get his butt kicked, but took a second and saw Robin was sad-looking leaning on the table. " Dude, I'm sorry that your boyfriend isn't here to take you out on a date." Robin lifted his face and glared daggers at wally, ready to Batarang his butt to the next dimension, when Artemis, Megan ( Who had a look of AWW!) and Zatanna walked in. "Ohhhh! So wonder boy has a boyfriend?Who's the lucky guy?Huh?" Robin buried his face in his shoulder and responded "Mfmmgh." " I'm sorry I couldn't hear that, What?" Robin lifted his head and said plain out "Roy." Then blushed, Megan squealed and said ( more like screamed) "I KNEW IT!EIIIIEEE!" Robin looked at her skeptically. She shrugged her shoulders " You..uh.. Tend to think loud when he is around." Robin blushed a million times red. "Argh.I am just a little upset because we were supposed to go a movie, but they had a day off, so..." Artemis understood. "Look, wonder boy. I know the club they are going to."

"And,... that's supposed to help me... how?

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIZNETS. What now? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In a club somewhere and in a place. <strong>

"So, Anyway I said 'You need to st-' and i was all like NO. HAHAHAHa" Roy lifted his head "Thanks for the 50th story, tonight, Aquaman!" Roy leaned to Black Canary.

"When will the performers come out?" Black Canary Whispered ,back " I don't know,but they better, soon, I don't think I can handle this any longer."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Presenting, The Burlesque Girls! And, today they decided to take a volunteer from the audience, So watch out!" The league looked at each other. With their luck, they knew one of them would be end up there. Then the entire theater turned black. The spotlight fixed itself on a certain 'Girl Wonder'. Robin was dressed as a Girl Mafia boss and the outfit fit him perfectly with all the curves in the right places. Robin hid his face under the hat, with his hand in his pockets. _No one recognized me yet, good. _he took a deep breath and began the song.

**Underneath the city lights**  
><strong>There is a world few know about<strong>  
><strong>Where rules don't apply, no<strong>  
><strong>And you can't keep a good girl down<strong>

Robin's voice was powerful and by the time he uncovered his voice, Bruce and half of the team already knew who he was. Now, A moment of bat-logic, Batman doesn't choke on his own spit but, bruce will choke on his own spit, in this case. **And this is the case. ** Robin then did the hot gesture of running his hand across the edge of his hat, before uncovering the baby blues, Looking side to side , before locking his eyes to roy's eyes and he smirked as if saying _I don't do you blowing me off._Roy glupped and blushed.

**I come through the club looking for a good time**

**Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime**  
><strong>Don't need a sugga daddy, I can work it just fine<strong>  
><strong>Up on the table, I'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)<strong>

Then, The girls join in and the entire thing just shatters into catcalls and hot dance movements.

**Babydoll just come to life**

**Under the spotlight**  
><strong>All the girls wanna fall in line<strong>

Robin back flipped into a split and smirked at the audience. The entire league was stopped stunned and confused. The boy in front of them is usually so calm and quiet and obedient, but now it looks like he broke all rules and such.

**We say**  
><strong>He-eh-eh-hey<strong>  
><strong>Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show<strong>  
><strong>He-eh-eh-hey<strong>  
><strong>Here go the boys you gotta show a little more<strong>

**Everybody just come to life**  
><strong>Under the spotlight<strong>  
><strong>All the boys wanna fall behind<strong>

**We say**  
><strong>He-eh-eh-hey<strong>  
><strong>Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show<strong>  
><strong>He-eh-eh-hey<strong>  
><strong>Here go the boys you gotta show a little more<strong>

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<strong>  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best<strong>  
><strong>So get your self up, show me how you burlesque<strong>

Then all the performers stopped and posed around Robin. Artemis was holding a gun with two hands on Robin's right side. Megan held a lipstick to her her mouth, to robin's left. Zatanna was sitting legs crossed below robin. Robin had both hands crossed on the top of his panted softly and smiled.

**Ok girls, let's show them how it's done**  
><strong>It ain't over till we say<strong>  
><strong>And we've only just begun<strong>

Robin made his way down to the audience. Passing the league, completely, until he reached roy and he rubbed his shoulders for a second, before grabbing his hand leading him on stage. Roy blushed , but didn't seem to argue.

**Lemme hear you say**  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>Say yeah yeah yeaah<strong>  
><strong>Say yeaah… yeah yeah…<strong>

During the yeahs , roy decided he was gonna lead and he grabbed robin's hand and Dipped him, swung him, and held him close. Robin smiled all during these acts and on the last note he held for ten seconds before letting it go and danced more with roy. At this point, he let the girls sing the chorus and kept himself fixed on Roy.

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**

**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
><strong>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best<strong>  
><strong>So get your self up, show me how you burlesque<strong>

The audience clapped loudly for what seemed like forever and Roy had robin in a dip that would make salsa dancers jealous. KISS,KISS,KISS The audience chanted, even the Justice league! Roy leaned down whispered in robin's ear " I'm sorry, I hope this makes up for it." Robin shuddered in delight. And Roy did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M GONNA SAY IT. Ready? *Cracks neck* <strong>

**I AM UNASHAMED. *pats on the back* I can know classify myself as a true fan fiction writer. **

***Cries* I would like to ****thank the academy and my reviewers...*fans face.* **

**Any WATER, DID I do goood? Anon? Anyone?REVIEW!**


	4. Kill me

**HEY FANS! I wrote another one! RUN FOR COVER. Based on the Cyberbully a bit! And he doesn't really sing this one. SONG FIC! I"M a disappointment. BUT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! I love you All!**

** Diclaimer: I don't OWN NO MOTHERFUDGIN' NOTHING. ( Double negative =) .)**

* * *

><p>"Have a nice life, Dick." Barbara said, as she walked thought that things could get any worse. It was the first three weeks of the school and the people, already made him feel like fun of the fact, he was from the circus ,that he has no parents, or that his scrawny and all that peer pressure fell on him and Barbara and she questioned even befriending he was left in the hallway with some late-class students and some were pointing at him and whispering,laughing and shooting pity looks. Dick realized he was just standing there, he adjusted his satchel-bag, trying to keep the non- real tears from spilling over, and ran to the bathroom.<p>

"Ha! Look at the circus freak! He trying not to cryy! Ha HA HA!"

Dick looked down and studied his shoes in fascination. " Hey!," The bully slammed Dick into the wall "Look at me, when I insult you,FREAK." It took every bit of will,Dick had to not have the Bully,upside down hanged by his closed his eyes and breathed out "Let me go, Jake."Jake grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the wall again."Don't tell me want to do,_Dick."_ Jake laughed with his buddies. " The only people that can tell me what to do are my parents. Why don't yo- Oh, you're parents died. Oh, in the stupidest way, too. I thought acrobats were reliable! I guess not." he sneered and walked out with his group, behind him. Dick flared and for a second, those baby blues turned a little darker. "ARGH!" He punched a small crater in the bathroom stall and sped-walked out the school and robin-ed his way back home.

* * *

><p>He threw his bag on the floor and went on his computer. Usually hacking cleared his head a little. He set his computer on his bed, and went digging into his desk for his... pack of smokes. He was young, he knew, but as long as Bruce didn't know, he really didn't care. It took a lot of the pain away. He burnt one and smoked it for about five minutes, before he lost the mood and decided to just hack, for today and later he would maybe smoke a pack, later. He wanted to see if Barbara was online, so he could see what her problem was. He signed on and saw a video. Titled Death of a Circus Freak's parents. Dick didn't want to see it, he already knew what it was about and he was sick and tired of it. He looked out his window setting his hand on a couple of precious items and tipped them over. And, for the first time Dick didn't feel anything. And, it felt good. 'I wonder, if feeling dead is this feeling.' And suddenly dick Felt a little...curious.<p>

* * *

><p>He wanted to say at least goodbye to some people, so he slowly set up his camera. He looked into the camera and sighed. "I am the real Dick Grayson. "<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Barbara's place she logged in and saw a new video titled "The real me." The minute she saw this video, she knew something was wrong when she heard Dick's voice rang though her laptop " I don't know why everyone hates me! But, now i guess I do. Because,... now I hate me, too."<p>

**Help, I have done it again **  
><strong>I have been here many times before <strong>  
><strong>Hurt myself again today<strong>  
><strong>And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame <strong>

**Be my friend **  
><strong>Hold me, wrap me up <strong>  
><strong>Unfold me <strong>  
><strong>I am small <strong>  
><strong>I'm needy <strong>  
><strong>Warm me up <strong>  
><strong>And breathe me <strong>

"And, right now... I REALLY don't see the reason trying. Or for for talking. Or for breathing."

**Ouch I have lost myself again **  
><strong>Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, <strong>  
><strong>Yeah I think that I might break <strong>  
><strong>I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe<strong>

**"**I'm just done." Barbara began to cry, without realizing it. "So, I guess that's it. Bye." Barbara began to panic and called her best friend's phone number. "Pick up the phone, Dick!" She began to run to the Wayne Manor. She gave up and Called Bruce."Hello?"

" Bruce! It's Barbara, dick's friend! I think something is wrong with Dick! He posted a video online and now he won't answer his phone!- And I REALLY FREAKING OUT!" Barbara began to sob and wheeze. Bruce was at a boring conference at the time " Whoa, Barbara slow down I can't understand you." All the people stared at him "Is everything okay Mr. Wayne, ?" , he smiled apologetically and went back to Barbara who was panting on the other side of the phone ."I THINK HE IS TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF!" She screamed, before dropping her phone and ran a little faster to the house. " Oh my god, One of you, call 9-9-1 and send it to the Manor! NOW! " He roared, ran out._Please dick, Don't do anything stupid._

**Be my friend **  
><strong>Hold me, wrap me up <strong>  
><strong>Unfold me <strong>  
><strong>I am small <strong>  
><strong>I'm needy <strong>  
><strong>Warm me up <strong>  
><strong>And breathe me <strong>

"ALFRED!" Barbara ran into the house. "Master Barbara! What's-" "Where's Dick?" Barbara breathed out. " Uhhh, I believe Master Richard is is going on?" Barbara ran upstairs to Dick's room. She walked around the room and saw the laptop and the pack of cancer sticks. She nearly threw up, but she heard a grunt in the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Dick on top of the bathtub. He looked sullen and broken and just plain sad. "Urgh, I can't get the lid off!" Dick said, but Barbara was suddenly fighting for the pill. "NO! STO- NOOO! STOP IT!" The medicine spilled all over the floor and Dick looked at Barbara, as if it was seeing his parents dieing all over again. " You idiot..." Dick said , falling to his knees. "Dick, look.." "YOU IDIOT!, YOU SON OF A-!"He attempted to attack Barbara, but Bruce came in and stopped him. "LET ME GO !" "Shhhh,Dick, shhhh."Bruce enveloped his body over Dick's . "NOOO! I WANT TO DIE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" His voice broke, Bruce held on tighter."Please..." Barbara whispered. " I WAs so close, I want to die, please...Let me die." Dick grew tired of the struggle and his eyes drooped. Bruce hugged close, not showing any sign of letting his bird go.

**Be my friend **  
><strong>Hold me, wrap me up <strong>  
><strong>Unfold me <strong>  
><strong>I am small <strong>  
><strong>I'm needy <strong>  
><strong>Warm me up <strong>  
><strong>And breathe me <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Feel a little Bad. WHAT AM I KIDDING! I Feel TERRIBLE. I NEARLY KILLED MY BABY! <strong>

**IT's OKAY FAN GIRLS I Got this. **

**Gun cocked and loaded. **

**(You all what will happen next! =) )**


End file.
